An Otaku's Dream
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: You've all read stories where girls from our world get transported into the anime…but what happens when the roles are switched? The hosts, minus two, along with Ritsu gets transported to the Real World…their only hope of getting back is getting help from two otakus…
1. Prologue

**Author Note: I had a dream and this was my dream. My friend says that if I wrote all my dreams into fics- I would be famous by now. This coming from the fifteen year old girl that once had a dream that she could shape shift into a guy. And no one knew. And I turned into a guy, flirted with all my friends, turned back and listen as they gossiped about the hot guy that flirted with them as I laughed evilly.**

**~CWA**

**Title:** An Otaku's Dream

**Summary: **You've all read stories where girls from our world get transported into the anime…but what happens when the roles are switched? The hosts, minus two, along with Ritsu and Tetsuya get transported to the _Real World…_their only hope of getting back is getting help from two otakus…

**Rated: **T**  
Genre: **Humor/Romance/

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host Club. I do own my Ocs_

**Notes: **Ritsu Kasanoda knows Haruhi's secret, but HE DID NOT HAVE A CRUSH_. _THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER!

**Prologue:**

Haruhi rubbed her temples at the twins' antics. The club was already over- their guests gone. Yet, they still had to clean up.

"We need some more cleaning supplies," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses.

Haruhi quickly volunteered,  
"I'll get it."

She glared at the twins and they backed off. Haruhi quickly left the room. The twins couldn't follow- Kyoya wouldn't let them since Haruhi had Tamaki (who followed her) to help her. Hunny giggled,

"This is a lot of work to do, isn't it Takashi?"

Mori nodded. They had gotten more customers, and as a result the room was decked out like the jungle. However, normally they left the clean up to the maids and janitors. Today was the exception as most of their usual clean up crew was gone due to the flu. Leaving the host club to clean it up themselves. A door creaked and Tamaki screeched in horror as Nekozawa came through, coughing. Colored smoke filled the host club room, coming from Nekozawa's black magic club.  
"What's going on," the twins coughed, "what did you do?"  
The host club door opened and Ritsu came through- planning to speak with Haruhi. The smoke filled his lungs,  
"What," Ritsu coughed.

Nekozawa winced,  
"Transportation spell," he coughed, "backfired…I shall go get the other spell before this spell goes into affect."

The twins looked at him with wide eyes,  
"What do you mean go into affect!?"  
"Well," Nekozawa coughed, "…spell may have backfired, but could, possibly, still work. Therefore I must get the other spell to reverse and get rid of this spell before this goes terribly wrong."  
He quickly left, covering his mouth with his robe due to the smoke. There was no fire- just smoke. Oddly enough, the smoke seemed to be colored- red, blue, green, white, and all other colors. Everyone was coughing and the smoke then seemed to wrap around them. Their eyes widened and the second they blinked- they were gone.

Nekozawa came through the door and noticed three things. One, the smoke was gone. Two, so were the hosts (and Ritsu Kasanoda). Three….his transportation spell worked. Now he just had to figure out where they got transported.

Haruhi walked through the door with cleaning supplies.  
"….where did they go?"

When the hosts, and Ritsu, opened their eyes, they were no longer in Music Room Number Three. In fact, they weren't sure they were at Ouran anymore…or even Japan. The smoke uncoiled from around them and slowly disappeared. They took in their surroundings. There was no other people around them and they seemed to be in an empty park or sorts. However, what caught their attention was the one girl that was at the park. She had long dirty blonde hair and pointed dark hazel eyes. She had on jeans and a green sweatshirt. Her mouth was wide opened,

"Oh. My. God."


	2. Finding Help

**Author Note: ****_I do not own nor claim any songs in this chapter or future songs. _****  
~CWA**

**Chapter 1- Finding Help:**

**Madison:  
**_ Oh. My. God. I still can't believe this…_I had a feeling that Alex won't be too pleased though. She would find this event interesting though- a test of her intelligence. Alex always loved challenges and puzzles. Which was why I was bringing the Host Club to her. Maybe she could find a way to get them back. _If she wants them to go back._ I glanced up at them amused,  
"You seem to take this all well."  
"To learn we are nothing more than an anime here is a bit discomforting," Kyoya pushed up his glasses and they light up slightly. I stared at him. _They actually do the light flare thing in real life. Who knew?  
_The twins were still laughing,  
"Us? A show for otakus! Who would have thought!"  
I scowled,  
"Hey, being an otaku isn't that bad."  
The twins stopped laughing,

"….you-you're an otaku?"  
"Dude, I knew who you were, didn't I?"

The twins gulped,  
"…I guess they aren't _too_ bad…"

I shrugged,  
"Actually, some of them are pretty crazy."

Hunny giggled. Mori seemed impassive- but hot. He looked at me curiously and I blushed slightly. Honestly, I was just glad all of them spoke English. Kasanoda was dragging behind us. I rolled my eyes,  
"Will you two hurry up! The sooner we get there, the sooner Alex can figure out what happened!"

"You keep mentioning her, Madison-chan," Hunny said cutely, "who is she?"  
"Alex? She's my best friend and like a sister to me. She's also the smartest person I know. If anyone could get you back, it's her."

Kyoya looked interested. I glanced to Ritsu and bit back a laugh, _he looks so out-of-place and awkward._ I glanced to all the people looking at us. _Okay, we all look out-of-place actually._

"So where is this place anyway," the twins asked and they poked my sides.

"Ow, please stop that."

The twins raised an eyebrow,  
"No way-"  
"-that couldn't have hurt…"

They continued to poke me,

"Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke."  
"Ow, stop it!"

My eyes closed tightly and I felt weightless. I opened my eyes and saw that Mori had picked me up.  
"Thanks," I muttered, blushing. _I will never hear the end of this from Alex._

"Anyway," I said as Mori put me down, "you're not in Japan anymore. This is Oklahoma. The country-side of it actually."  
I gestured to the open plains,

"Far out from the cities."

Kyoya wrote away on his clipboard,  
"We're in America? Interesting."

The hosts, along with our rough tag-along, followed me as I led them through the streets.

"By the way," I turned to the twins, "you shouldn't do your act- I mean, the homosexual thing's cool and all, people might find it weird but they wouldn't do anything to drastic…but the twin-cest part is likely to get you arrested."  
The twins pouted.

We finally reached Alex's house. I smiled and they looked at me a bit shocked as I just calmly opened the door- not bothering to knock. I wasn't too concerned. Alex should be dressed- _I told her she needs to start wearing clothes around the house._ Not only that, but I knew her parents weren't there since they were on a business trip to, ironically enough, Japan.

**Third Person:**

The second they entered the room, loud-ish rock music filled their ears.

_"It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster…"_

Ritsu blushed madly. The hosts were a bit pink. Standing in the room they entered was a girl. She was about sixteen or seventeen (like Madison) with dark red hair that might've gone to the middle of her back but due to how curly it was, it barely brushed the top of her shoulders. Her round blue-green eyes were focused on the writings on a white board. What made them blush was that she wasn't wearing a shirt. Just a sports bra and black yoga pants. She was a bit on the short side- as Madison was almost six feet tall, her friend seemed to be the same height as Haruhi was. She seemed unconcerned about her visitors.  
"Alex, what have I told you about clothes?"  
"It got too hot with a shirt on and turning the AC up would only raised the bill, therefore taking my shirt off was the only logical thing to do."

She continued writing on the white board. She briefly looked to Madison and grabbed a remote- pausing the music.  
"Now, what can I do for you?"

She stood there with a hand on her hip. Though, at Madison's embarrassed look, she sighed,  
"You can tell me after I get a shirt on…"

She grumbled under her breath and left. A second later she came back with a tan tank top on. Madison gestured to the hosts, Ritsu, and Tetsuya,  
"Notice anything?"

Alex looked at them, her eyes squinted behind the glass of her black glasses,  
"Either excellent cosplay…or the real thing?"

Madison nodded,

"Real thing… they just appeared out of nowhere!"

Alex smiled faintly,  
"Interesting- that's really…interesting. You don't have to stand there, take a seat…and please take off your shoes- you'll track in the dirt and I just cleaned."

Alex yawned- and contained her inner fangirl. On the outside, she seemed calm and collected. Yet, she did have more outgoing side. Not many people got to see the more outgoing side of Alex besides Madison and their friends. Everyone thought her collected, calm, and sometimes even shy. _They are far from the truth. You know what they say- people who don't know me think I'm quiet, people who do know me wish I would shut up._ Still, Alex was a calm person in general. Even her more outgoing side was still calm- just not as calm.

Ritsu sat down- as did Kyoya, Mori, Hunny and the twins. The hosts sat on a black couch while Ritsu sat on the other couch. Madison sat between Mori and the twins. Alex yawned again. Madison raised an eyebrow,  
"You never yawn this much…when was the last time you slept?"

Alex shrugged,  
"….what day is it again?"

Madison scowled,  
"You need sleep."  
"There are more important things to do than sleep."

She motioned towards the whiteboard and various notebooks that were sitting on a chair,  
"-like working on my theories."

"Speaking of," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "just how do you purpose to get us back?"

Alex's face crinkled in concentration, _Geesh, he's hotter in person…so is Ritsu…all of them are hot actually. _

"It's rather hard to explain, just a moment."

She grabbed a small dish and filled it with water in the kitchen. She grabbed a pencil from the table and sat beside Ritsu,  
"There's a lot of things to take into consideration. First thing- think of our dimensions like a big cake."  
"Cake," Hunny said happily and Alex sighed,  
"Yes, cake. The top layer is heaven and the bottom layer is Hell, okay? Now, the layers in between…are different flavors, okay? Those different flavors are our dimensions. Each flavor is a different dimension, but we are all on the same layer, got it?"

Everyone nodded. Madison smirked- having heard this speech a million of times. Kyoya looked at Alex interested, _very smart indeed._

"Okay, now think of it like this," she held the dish and pencil, "every once in a while, something will happen like this," she put the pencil in the water, causing a ripple, "a ripple- which will cause displacement. In this case, that displacement is you. Do you know what brought you here?"  
"Nekozawa's creepy spell," the twins muttered. Alex smiled faintly,  
"Right, so the spell, in this case, is the pencil. To get you back we have to duplicate it- and maybe even do it exactly where you showed up so the conditions will be practically the same."  
"That is rather intelligent," Kyoya mused. Alex nodded,  
"Thank you, Kyoyo."  
Kyoya scowled momentarily. Madison laughed,  
"Alex…it's Kyoya."  
"Kyoyo."  
"Kyoy-A."  
"Kyoyo."  
The twins laughed,

"Kyoyo! Yo-Yo!"

Alex blushed,  
"I have a speech impairment," she stuck out her tongue, "I have a hard time with pronunciation."


	3. Explorations

**Chapter 2- Explorations:**

**Third Person:**

That night, they all slept at Alex's house. It wasn't very big- leaving all the hosts to sleep on the couches except for Kyoya who slept in Alex's bed (she was the only she trusted enough to sleep in the same room as her dairy and underwear- both which were well hidden). Madison and Alex slept on Alex's parents' bed. However, she was still considerate to bring them blankets and pillows that they needed. Thankfully for them, the couches also reclined- making it so they had _just _enough room to sleep there. Alex continued to apologize to them though- yet they kept telling her it was all right.

Ritsu was up a bit later than the others though. He just laid there thinking. Alex had said that she didn't find him scary looking (_"I have seen scary people, true scary people…you are not scary.")._ Madison said that they were scary looking, but she wasn't going to judge them on it. It was interesting. Kyoya was thinking that night as well. _While she's interesting person and a very smart one- I do hope she'll stop calling me by that oh-so-hated name, Kyoyo. Though I do suppose it's not her fault if she has a problem with pronunciation._

Madison and Alex stayed up as well- talking. Alex wanted to avoid making Kyoya mad (_smart choice)_ and therefore Madison spend the night teaching Alex the correct ways to say their names. It didn't surprise Madison, even if the two were fangirling over the anime (before they came), Alex had said their names wrong (even Haruhi's).

The next morning, Ritsu was still shocked at Hunny's and Kyoya's awakening. They were like killer demons in the mornings when they woke up. Thankfully, Alex gave Hunny some candy and he was back to his normal bubbly self. Kyoya returned to his normal self- if not a bit grumpier. Alex was still yawning, yet she was awake and cheerful.  
"How can you be so awake this early," Madison grumbled.

"I'm a morning person," Alex said smiling, "it's how I was raised."

"Your blood type can't be AB then," the twins smirked.  
"Actually, it's O positive…or negative, I tend to forget."

Madison looked at Alex hopefully,  
"…bacon?"

Alex sighed,  
"Yes, I'll make breakfast. It's easier than making a stop at _Ihop_ anyway."

Alex headed to the kitchen,

"Do ya'll like eggs, bacon, and ham," she called out.

They all replied with an eager yes (well, Kyoya said that it would be alright and Mori just went 'Hmm.'). Soon, Alex reappeared from the kitchen- still dressed in pajamas (short shorts and a black tank top). She put all the plates on the table and they gathered to their spots eagerly. She sat down at her spot- unlike everyone else she just had a piece of ham and a little bit of scrambled eggs.  
"Alex ya like 'em cheesy," she said with a smile as she ate the eggs.

Madison licked her lips,  
"Yummm."

Everyone hesitantly took a bite of the eggs- all of them liked it. The twins gave a thumbs up. Hunny cheered,

"You're a good cook Alex-chan!"

"Thanks, Hunny," Alex said with a slight smile.

Hunny giggled. Madison stuck out her tongue with a disgusted look,  
"I'm surprised you didn't put any _ketchup_ on your eggs," she spat out the word _ketchup_ like _Draco Malfoy_ said _mudblood._

Alex gave her a sheepish expression,

"…I'm actually out of ketchup."

She stood up,  
"Madison, could you get my medicine on the counter while I get the other pills from the bathroom?"

Madison nodded. Alex soon came up, holding two small white pills in her hand. Madison handed her another small, round white pill.

"What's the medicine for, Alex-chan," Hunny asked cutely.

"Things," she replied.

"What medicine is it," Kyoya asked a bit interested. Alex tsk'ed.  
"Your family works with medicine, therefore if I tell you what it is more than likely you will know what it is for and get the wrong idea. I take these not because I have exactly what they're for but because I have symptoms of it."

"If you have the symptoms, doesn't that mean you have it," the twins asked a bit confused.  
"Not exactly," Alex replied smoothly, "I take these because my immune system doesn't work right and these help take care of the symptoms caused from that."

Kyoya couldn't help but give her credit. She managed to satisfy everyone with her answer, without telling them exactly what was wrong or what symptoms she got. _Sly and smart._

**Alex:**

I started to lead everyone around town- since everyone was getting antsy. I couldn't help but look back to Ritsu. I felt a bit bad for him- he never had any friends before. It made my heart go out to him. I looked back at Ritsu and smiled faintly,

"Come on, you're falling behind."

Ritsu blushed and they both hurried to catch up. _Huh, he's cute when he blushes._ I shook my head slightly, _no, don't think like that. I suck enough as it is with love and crushes. Besides, he's a hurt puppy. I gotta remember what Dad said, 'If you're choosing a dog for your family. One that will protect you and love you and give its life for you, what would you choose? The wild wolf, the wounded dog, or the Shepard? The Shepard. Because wolves can't be tamed and wounded dogs will cling to you and take too much. So don't give up till you find your Shepard dog.'_

I looked to Kyoya and he raised an eyebrow. I looked away. _Maybe I did find my Shepard._ Madison looked at me with an all-knowing expression and I gulped. I then gave her the same look. Mori watched us amused. The twins looked a bit bored.

"ALEXY!"

Before I could blink, I was tackled.

**Third Person:**

Kyoya couldn't but feel an odd sense of…_jealousy…_as the strange guy tackled Alex down into a hug. He seemed their age, but maybe a year older. He was as tall as Mori, had darker tanned skin, bright brown eyes, and his black hair was streaked with blonde and blue. He held Alex tight and snagged Madison into the hug too.

"Chase," Alex gasped out, "….can't…feel….my sides…"

Ritsu also felt a small flare of jealousy- though he couldn't place why. The guy let them go. Alex took many small gasps to try and catch her breath,  
"This is Chase….Chase, this is…"  
He looked them all over,

"Cosplayers? They look like Ouran High School Host Club….you know, without the uniforms."

_That's because they are,_ Alex and Madison thought. They had given them all clothes to wear so they didn't have to wear the uniforms. Luckily, there had been a Salvation Army place nearby for them to buy clothes without it costing too much. Kyoya had on black slacks and a white button-up shirt. He even had on a stylish light gray scarf. Hunny on cute little jean shorts and a dark blue polo shirt. Mori had on black slacks and a light blue t-shirt. The twins had on matching outfits- jeans and a black t-shirt. Ritsu had on jeans, a dark green shirt and his usual necklace. Tetsuya had on jeans and a dark red shirt. Of course, Alex and Madison wore their usual clothing. Madison had on her OU sweatshirt and jeans while Alex wore black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a light gray scarf.

Chase shrugged,  
"Whatever floats your boat, Alexy."

He smirked and then picked her up. He swung her around and she had on an Oscar-worthy poker face.

"I would appreciate it if you please put me down."  
Chase laughed,  
"You're light as a feather!"

Alex blushed slightly before she went back to a poker-face.  
"Please set me down."  
"NEVER!"

Suddenly, she was taken out of his arms by Kyoya. He gripped his hands around her waist and she blushed slightly.  
"You can set me down now."

Kyoya almost had a blush until he got himself together. The twins laughed. The Shadow King gently set her down and pushed up his glasses,

"I do believe she said to put her down."  
He pouted,

"No fun. She's really light and easy to mess with!"

"Goodbye Chase," Alex said- who still had a slight blush on her face from when Kyoya had picked her up. Chase gave a mock salute and nodded a goodbye to Madison- who was laughing. Alex sighed,  
"I apologize for Chase….he is a bit extreme."

"And a bit gay," Madison said through laughs. They all looked at her confused.

"What," she said, "he is! He's gay…or as he puts it, 'he's as straight as a curly straw.'"

Alex chuckled slightly. Ritsu and Kyoya suddenly felt a bit foolish for feeling a bit jealous. Mori looked at Madison amused.

"Hmm."


	4. Observations

**Chapter 3- Observations:**

**Alex:  
**That night, I stayed up with Madison. We both couldn't sleep. Madison because she had insomnia. Me because I had too much on my mind. After two days of them being here, I still was unable to figure out just what it was in that spell. I annoyed the others because I refused to do something so ritualistic in my house- therefore I did it in the park. At night. And ended up with our skins being different colors from dyed smoke. We all had to take showers after that- and I blushed at the memory.

_ I looked to Madison. She was asleep after she took her shower- lucky. I was the last one to get in- it was reasonable since I was the host after all. In the meantime, they had occupied themselves with watching Disney movies. After watching Tangled, I got up and headed to the shower. My house had more than one bathroom though- one that didn't have a lock. That was a fact that I failed to mention to the hosts as I deemed it unimportant. I figured everyone would knock before entering anyway._

_ After undressing and setting my clothes on the counter, I hopped into the warm water with a small smile- finally some relaxation. I had the lights turned off and the water was silent. I liked it that way. I washed my body and shaved what I deemed necessary-, which was my whole body. However, it was cut short when the door opened. I was currently washing my hair and my eyes were closed. I figured it was Madison and wasn't too concerned about it- therefore the shower clear shower curtains weren't much of a concern since I knew Madison would shield her eyes. _

_ However, I figured it wasn't Madison when I didn't hear anything. I opened my eyes and almost screamed. Staring at me, with a bright red face, was Ritsu Kasanoda.  
"M-M-MA!"  
He shut the door quickly. I sighed- got the soap out of my hair- and turned off the water. I calmly put a towel around me and headed out in order to resolve the situation quickly. I found Ritsu with a red face and everyone gathered around him with a glare. I went up to the crowd calmly. Everyone blushed since I was just in a towel though. I sighed,_

_"While I do not like what happened, he didn't mean for it too- therefore it is in the past and we shouldn't dwell on it."_

_ I turned to Ritsu and slapped him- hard. There was a red mark left on his face. He looked at me surprised and I continued,  
"However, since it did happen- that must be done as you did see me naked."_

_ I gave everyone one last glare,  
"I suggest you do make a habit of it otherwise you __will__ regret it," and then went back to the bathroom to finish changing._

They were an interesting bunch- that was for sure.

"So, you like Kyoya," Madison said bluntly. I blushed,  
"You like Mori."  
She blushed as well,  
"Y-yeah….it's kind of pathetic, don't you think?"  
I raised an eyebrow,  
"What? That we used to write fanfictions like this where a character would be based of you and you ended up with Mori?"  
"-And," she continued where I left off, "You made yourself a character and usually ended up with Ritsu, Kyoya, or Nekozawa."  
"I have a thing for the weird," I shrugged. Madison laughed,  
"I'll say, but….we both know it's not going to work," she said sadly.

"I know," I whispered, "But we must put our feelings behind us. Our first priority is to get them back."  
"Easy for you to say," she grumbled, "You hardly show your feelings anyway."  
I wouldn't admit it- but she was right. The fact that she was right- stung my heart just a bit.

I woke up at the dawn of day and headed to the living room. Hunny- who was back to normal since he had ate some candy- look at me confused,  
"Where's Madi-chan?"

"Madison left last night," I informed them, "Her parents had called her after you had fallen asleep and therefore had to leave. Besides, she was not feeling well."  
It was true though. She also had to go because her parents needed her to watch over her two little sisters.

"Should we go visit Madi-chan," Hunny asked cutely. I swear if we were in the anime then little flower petals would be around him right now.

"We can go later," I waved it off, "Madison can survive one day."

_Alexfully._ Then my phone went off- the sound of _Inuyasha's Lullaby _filled the air. Madison's ringtone. I answered,  
"Hey."  
"_Ane? Hey. My parents said that I couldn't spend the night again tonight. But…they're going on their vacation in two days, so I'll just come back over then, okay?"  
"_Sounds good. Though we may visit you later today, is that alright?"  
"_Sure! Bye Neko!"  
_"Bye."  
I hung up. Neko was Madison's nickname for me. I reminded her of a cat, apparently, and therefore she started to call me that.

**Third Person:**

Later, they did go to Madison's house. It was much bigger than Alex's. It was two stories and very open. Alex knocked the on the door to a rhythm and then it opened to reveal Madison. She smiled and let everyone in. As soon as Alex got through the door, she was tackled by two small kids. One was about three and the other was seven.

"Alexy!"

Alex smiled faintly as the two young girls dragged her to the couch.

"I swear, my little sisters like her better than me," Madison muttered. Mori put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head 'no.' Madison blushed,

"You don't think so, huh?"  
He faintly smiled,

"They are your sisters- they will always like you better."

Madison blushed. Alex watched the situation from her spot on the couch with a knowing look. Simone and Ally happily chatted to Alex- well, Ally chatted and Simone made baby talk. Alex smiled and nodded occasionally.  
"Wow, Alex-chan, kids sure like you!"

Alex looked to Hunny,  
"I like kids," she said simply, "I used to babysit a lot."

Madison nodded,

"Yep- Alex likes taking care of kids."

At the looks, Alex blushed faintly. She held Simone in her arms. Kyoya couldn't help but notice how cute the scene was. He shook his head slightly. He was, by no means, starting to like someone he had just met.

In the end, they had to return to Alex's house. They got there before Alex did though- as she said that she had to stop somewhere to get something. When she got back, she had four bags of food.  
"What is that," Tamaki asked poking at the bags.

"Oh, what did you get Alex-chan," Hunny asked excited.

"Tacos," Alex answered as she set the bags on the tables, "and a few enchiladas."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow,  
"Aren't tacos spicy?"

Alex smiled faintly,

"Of course- that's why I like them."  
With that, she grabbed two of the tacos from the bags and a few packets of sauce and sat down,  
"You may help yourself, and there are drinks in the fridge as well."  
The twins shrugged and grabbed some food, and then headed to the fridge.  
"What's Dr. Pepper?"  
Alex looked at them amused,  
"It's a soda- try it. You'll probably like it. I have plenty. It's Madison's favorite drink and since she stays over here so often, I keep stock."  
"If that's Madi-chan's favorite drink, then what's yours Alex-chan," Hunny asked cutely.

Alex thought for a moment and then answered,

"Mountain Dew. It's also a soda." She held up her can of soda- which was green and had the words _Mountain Dew_ on it, "this is also high in caffeine and does a better job at waking me up than coffee."

"You don't like coffee," they all said surprised (except for Ritsu, Mori and Kyoya). Alex blushed faintly,  
"Yeah- not a big fan on coffee or tea. No matter what brand, how much sugar or cream, it just tastes like very hot water to me."  
Kyoya nodded and wrote away on his notebook.

********  
The twins, like the evil devils they were, had suggested to watch a scary movie. _Not scary, it's not scary,_ Alex kept repeating in her head, _it's fake, it's fake._ They were watching _The Conjuring_. Which none of them had seen before. Alex jumped slightly, but besides that had convinced herself that it wasn't scary. Therefore, she kept her cool- the only sign that she even did have emotions at the moment was from the annoyed looks she gave the twins.

The twins, every time they got scared, clung to Alex as tightly as they could while shielding their faces into her neck. Every time it happened, she was too focused on the scary part of the movie. Yet when they let go and the scary part was over, she was annoyed. Kyoya was annoyed as well.

That night, Alex bit her lip as she walked down the hall to her room. She would've been okay if Madison was there- but she wasn't and Alex was having really bad nightmares from the scary movie. The thing about scary movies and Alex- she could watch them, but she always regretted it later. The living room was full of guys- no room for her. And she didn't want to sleep alone. She carefully opened the door to her room.

Kyoya was awake- he had occupied himself with reading a book he found on Alex's nightstand. It was interesting. Yet, he didn't expect the door to open and Alex to step in. She looked at him with really wide, crying eyes and she was biting her lip. She had a small blanket wrapped around her. It was a cute sight- if Kyoya didn't notice that she was scared.

"Are you alright," Kyoya asked gently.

Alex bit her lip with a light blush on her face,  
"Can I sleep with you?"

Kyoya's eyes widened and his face faintly turned pink. Alex, after understanding what it sounded like, quikly shook her head,  
"No, no! I…I'm just scared."

Kyoya relaxed, _of course she didn't mean that. Though I didn't expect her to be scared from that movie._ She shifted on her feet uncomfortably. There was a noise from the living room and Alex jumped sky-high and dove into the bed- straight into Kyoya's arms. She whimpered. Kyoya, a bit in shock, nodded,  
"It's alright…"


	5. Experimenting With Fun

**Chapter 4- Experimenting with fun:**

**Third Person:**

The next morning, Alex was surprised to find herself in her room- with Kyoya asleep next to her. _I must've gotten scared,_ she deduced. She may not have remembered it, from being half-asleep, but she was smart enough to figure out what happened. Either way, she didn't really mind. However, when she looked over, she felt a brief second of fear. She buried the feeling and tried to wake up Kyoya.  
"Kyoya," she whispered, "You have to wake up."  
He slowly opened his eyes and Alex couldn't help but look him over. _Did he sleep with his glasses on? And that is some really bad bed-head._ He then grinned evilly but before he could say anything- he stopped and paused.  
"You…said my name correctly?"

Alex shrugged,

"I had Madison teach me the first night you were here. I wouldn't want to disrespect you."  
Kyoya almost felt a brief moment of happiness, but then crushed it.

"Very well. I am up."

Alex gave him a slightly amused look, _Yeah I can see you're up. _Either way, she stood up and headed out to the living room. When she entered, she was tackled my Hunny.  
"Are you going to visit Madi-chan today?"

"Of course we are," Alex answered, "and on the way we can stop at someplace to eat."

Kyoya came out of Alex's room, dressed and neat, but still grumbling slightly. Hunny, luckily, was perfectly fine (due to Alex's candy stash yet again).

"Why do you have so much candy anyway," the twins asked as they watched Hunny happily suck on a lollipop. Alex shrugged,  
"While I am not too big on sweets, I do like to treat myself every now and again. Besides, I had bought too much and have plenty to spare," she waved it off unconcerned.

"We're here," Alex announced. The twins whistled. The house was bigger than Alex's by far. It was two stories and even had a large oak tree in the front. Alex ignored the others and went straight to the door. She grabbed a key from her pocket and unlocked it.  
"You have a key to her house," the twins asked.  
"Correct," Alex confirmed. She opened the door and winced- expecting to be tackled by the two girls that were Madison's little sisters. They didn't. She looked around cautiously and spotted Madison sitting on the couch. Madison waved,  
"The sisters are with Dad golfing," she explained.

Then the host club, and Ritsu, stepped through the door- taking in the large space, the stairs, the large TV, and the three couches. Mori blushed slightly at Madison though- who was currently laying on the couch watching _Inuyasha_. Nothing too bad about that…except she was just in her pajamas. She usually wore a bra, but it was obvious that (more than likely due to the need to be free) she wasn't wearing one. _Damn her naturally perky large lemon-like boobs,_ Alex thought amused and slightly angered.

Madison, knowing exactly what Alex was thinking, laughed._ You know you're best friends when your best friend says your boobs look like giant lemons. _She noticed Mori and blushed slightly. Alex observed with a small smile. She went to Hunny- who gave her a look.  
"They like each other, Alex-chan," Hunny whispered. Alex nodded,  
"I noticed…"  
"Should we do anything?"  
"Not anything drastic," Alex whispered, "Perhaps you shall talk to Mori sometimes and I will speak with Madison."

Hunny nodded in agreement. Alex thought that Mori and Madison needed a bit of push, but not so hard of a push that they ended up colliding and passing out. No. They needed just enough push that they would land right in each other's arms and look into each other's eyes and then poof- love at first sight. Alex smiled faintly, _despite my rather rough exterior, I'm a romantic at heart. _

**Alex:**

We ended up staying at Madison's house for a while watching movies. I couldn't help but giggle slightly at the movie- the song battle in _Pitch Perfect._ I loved that scene. I continued to giggle. Until Madison started laughing- and I mean _full blown on the floor laughing._ While no one besides a few select friends knew it- that was my weakness. Laughter was contagious and therefore, Madison started a chain reaction. I started laughing as well.

"You're laugh is so cute, Madi-chan," Hunny said and Mori nodded. He had a faint smile on his face and I noticed a faint blush on Madison's face. Inferring that what Hunny said meant that my laugh was terrible, I stopped laughing. I continued to giggle softly though. I couldn't dwell on terrible feelings- feelings made me sad.

"You have a wonderful laugh as well," Kyoya whispered and I looked at him shocked. He seemed a bit flushed and I giggled,  
"I think that is the first compliment that you ever said."  
"Do not let it go waste," Kyoya managed to growl a bit. Giggling, I smiled faintly,  
"Thank you."  
"You are welcome."

"Kyoya," I asked softly, "Is this your first time?"

He raised an eyebrow and I blushed. I explained,  
"Having this much fun I mean?"

He looked thoughtful and then answered me,  
"I suppose so. Why do you ask?"  
"You seem happier," I said simply, _I think he's finally experimenting with fun- hehe._

I turned my attention back to the movie when I noticed that Madison- for once- actually seemed pretty tired. Madison, due to her insomia, always had trouble sleeping. She would go to about five days (I think that's her record) without sleeping and then on the sixth day, she would just crash and burn. She leaned on Mori and I winked at Hunny- who got the hint. He giggled and then he mouthed to me, '_They still need a push.' _I mouthed back, _'Indeed, but it's progress.' _Kyoya watched the two of us, and if I didn't know any better I would say that I sensed a bit of jealousy. I shook my head slightly; _no get those ideas out of your head._

Still, maybe he did like me…a bit…he did comfort me after the horror movie…and did say I had a nice laugh….I crinkled my nose slightly, _I need to stop over-thinking. It only causes stress._

I heard people outside the backdoor and inside the garage. Madison jolted awake,

"You guys have to disappear!"

I helped them all hide just as Madison's father opened the door to find me sitting on the couch with Madison. I smiled,  
"Nice to see you, I hope you don't mind but I stopped by to make sure Madison was okay."  
"That's alright," he said, "You're parents know you're over, right?"  
_Ah, Madison didn't tell him they were on a business trip then. _I nodded,  
"Of course they do."

He nodded,  
"Okay…but if you need a ride home let me know…I think I'll go to sleep now."  
He walked to the back of the house and the door shut. I was tackled by two little girls.  
"Alexy!"

I smiled faintly,  
"Hey, girls…I promise I will play with you later, but it's late. Shouldn't you be going to bed?"  
One of them nodded slowly. Madison sighed,

"I'll go put them to bed."  
As she passed me she said in Japanese,  
"_You take care of the hosts while I do that so they don't get caught."  
_Madison had taught me Japanese- minor Japanese anyway. We used it to communicate (we used sign language too) when we didn't want someone to overhear us. The only other ones that would've understood was the Host Club and Ritsu and that would be perfectly alright. The girls gave me a big hug and then Madison led them upstairs. As soon as they disappeared behind a door, the hosts and Ritsu came out of their hiding places (the curtains, under the table, in the cabinet, behind the couch).

"Let's get you guys gone before you're caught," I said as I opened the door. As soon as they all exited, I shouted out,  
"Bye Madison! I'll text you later!"

Then I shut the door and we left.

I woke up the next morning with Madion's face about three centimeters away. I held back a scream, but did end up falling off the bed in surprise. She laughed,  
"Sorry, Alex!"

I grumbled slightly, _sure you are…_

"I guess you're back then?"  
"Yep," she smiled, "Dad said I could spend the night here again!"

I sighed in relief. I knew that more than likely the twins would want to watch another horror movie tonight. If that happened- then I would more than likely end up asking Kyoya if I can sleep with him again. Still, now that Madison was here- I would be okay since I wouldn't be sleeping alone._ But why am I a bit disappointed and sad about that?_


	6. Meanwhile

**Author Note: Yes, sorry it's short next one will longer and it's already done so lucky you gets like what, three updates in one day? Lucky guys. PLEASE REVIEW  
~CWA**

**Chapter 5- Meanwhile:**

**Third Person:**

"A spell," Haruhi asked in disbelief. Nekozawa nodded,  
"Correct. A spell gone wrong."  
"Where could they have gone then?"  
"Anywhere," he shrugged. Haruhi felt her eye twitch,  
"Where was the spell supposed to transport you too?"  
Nekozawa shifted his weight,  
"Another dimension…"

Haruhi blinked,

"….?"  
"I discovered it last week," Nekozawa explained, "I was doing a spell when I had discovered that it had accidentally opened a portal. Before I could go through, it closed. I spend the week finding out which dimension it was- which I did. Then I had finally made a spell to go there and…it appears as though the hosts and Kasanoda had been sucked up instead."

Nekozawa sulked. He was looking forward to seeing the new dimension. _Just think what magic could be there, the spells, the curses, the voodoo. Perhaps even witches…_Haruhi sighed,  
"Can you make it again?"

Nekozawa shook his head,  
"No….I can do a spell that can let us communicate with them though."  
Haruhi sighed,  
"That has to do…"  
Nekozawa nodded,  
"I admit I'm curious…just what did you say to the chairman to explain the disappearance?"  
Haruhi's sweat dropped,  
"Ah…."  
Nekozawa sighed,  
"You haven't, have you?"

****

Tetsuya continued wondering the streets.  
"Young lord…just where are you?"

He had been looking for Ritsu for the past few hours and he was concerned. _He's never gone this long._ When he had checked the Host Club- no one was there. He checked the garden but there was still no sign of Ritsu. Tetsuya was getting…impatient. _If this is a game….No, he would never do that._

Nekozawa looked into the pot as he stirred it. Haruhi stood in the corner, watching. Honestly, sometimes Nekozawa did give her the creeps. Yet, she needed someone to help her get her 'family' back. Nekozawa stirred and stirred as the white liquid started to slowly turn to a yellow color.  
"Done…"  
"That's it," Haruhi asked in disbelief.  
"Not necessarily," Nekozawa said and then he put one last ingredient in. The liquid shot up like a firework and turned to smoke. The smoke stayed there. In a way, Haruhi thought it was like a yellow cloud.

Inside the smoke the middle of it started to disappear, changing to a glass-like substance and a picture came into view.

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!"


	7. A Way Home

**Chapter 6- A Way Home:**

**Alex:  
**I blinked a bit. _Out of everything I expected to happen by no means did I think a giant floating yellow cloud with Nekozawa and Haruhi in it would appear._

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER," Tamaki cried and he tried to jump into the cloud in his excitement. _Just how stupid does he get?_

He hit the glass-like substance and his face smashed against it. Then he slid down. Haruhi sighed.

"Just…what is that," the twins asked as they poked the smoke. Nekozawa hissed,

"_Don't do that! It's not very stable!"_

His voice sounded slightly distorted. Kyoya's eye twitched and he held Tamaki and the twins back with Mori's help. Madison whistled,  
"Dang."  
I nodded. Nekozawa looked at us surprised,  
"_Who are you?"  
"_Alex," I answered, "and this is Madison. You're spell had managed to transport to a different dimension- one where your world is fiction- an anime. And yes, there is black magic here but it's not like yours. It's extremely more dangerous, evil, and _killer."  
_I glared at him- daring him to say that he would try to do our world's black magic. Nekozawa gulped,  
_"…Un-understood."_

I nodded,  
"Now to what do we owe the pleasure?"  
"_I…I can't do a spell to bring them back- not from this end. I need someone there to do it."_

I narrowed my eyes,  
"I will."  
He nodded and listed off ingredients. I wrote them all down along with the instructions and then he asked,  
"_Wait…is that America?"  
"_That's correct."

He smiled faintly. Haruhi came up,

"So…who are you guys?"  
"Alex and Madison," I answered smoothly, "we are helping them get back."

She nodded and then the cloud disappeared with a 'POP' before we could talk anymore. We all glared at the twins, who had gotten free and poked it with a pen.  
"Hehe…opps?"  
****

We all sat in the park- it well past dark and therefore it was unlike that anyone would catch us. I looked at the list,  
"This will take about a day to prepare," I said slowly. I got most of the ingredients- but I needed snake skin. Therefore the park was a good place to look as there was many snakes there that I knew of that always hid in the bushes.  
"GOT IT," Madison exclaimed loudly as she held up the large snake skin and she started to run towards me.

Unluckily, her run caused her to slip and almost fall into the pond. Mori caught her and I noticed the faint blush on their faces. Ritsu huffed and I frowned,  
"Are you alright?"  
Ritsu blinked a bit shocked,  
"…I'm fine."  
"If that was true, you wouldn't have huffed," I pointed out, "you can talk to me if you wish."

He nodded,  
"I…I suppose I just miss home. Though it's lonely…"  
I smiled faintly and put my hand on his shoulder,  
"Ritsu, I know what's this about," I said softly and he looked at me shocked and he had a blush on his face as I continued, "you know…you'll find someone someday."

He smiled,  
"Thank you."

I nodded,  
"You're welcome."  
I noticed Kyoya didn't seem too pleased though.

When we got back home, I started to make the spell. It only took about half an hour to make- with Madison's help. However, I was reminded that the spell was a lot like cooking- it had to sit for about a day before I added the final ingredients. In the middle of putting the medium sized bowl into my fridge, Madison came running to me,  
"Alexy….Mori….he..he."  
I raised an eyebrow and waved my hand,

"He what?"  
She bit her lip,  
"He asked me out."  
I blinked,  
"…."

I was at a loss for words. _Great, the all-silent Mori is able to confess to Madison before I'm able to even confess to Kyoya. _

"You still have to confess to Kyoya," she whispered with a chuckle. I frowned,

"….I don't know, Madison…we only have one day until they leave.. not even that, practically just tonight…Madison, they're leaving tomorrow."  
She looked sad and I felt bad for mentioning it.

That night, Madison and I were still talking. The host club and Ritsu, all were sound asleep while we talked in my parent's bedroom.

"Madison," I asked as I laid on the bed, "what do you think about my theory?"  
She nodded slowly. I had just informed her about my thoughts and ideas about the different dimensions. She shrugged,  
"I guess it's possible."  
I sighed, _maybe it is._ I had told her about my theory. _I think that there's different versions of everyone in each dimension that fits that dimension's needs. Like, in Ouran, maybe there's a duplicate me in that world. Maybe here there's a duplicate Kyoya. Maybe if Danny Phantom or Inuyahsa is real, there's a duplicate me. I mean, there's no promise that in those dimensions, that the other-me actually knew those people, or where even in that part of the country or world as the characters…..Maybe I am going crazy, the more I think about it- the more silly it seems. Another theory gone._

After my short inner monologue, I started to catch Madison up with what happened while she was gone.  
"You slept with Kyoya," she laughed and I blushed slightly.

"You have the courage to sleep with him but not ask him out," she pointed out while laughing. I frowned and crossed my arms,  
"Speaking of courage…how did Mori ask you out?"  
She blushed slightly,

"While you were putting the spell in the fridge, the others and I went outside and played catch. At some point, Hunny had pushed me- by accident!- into Mori's arms and Mori just…one thing led to another and Mori confessed, he asked me out and kissed me!"  
She was blushing heavily. I looked at her amused, _by accident my butt. _

"Madison….you know he'll be leaving tomorrow," I pointed out gently. She bit her lip,

"I know…but I can still have fun while I can! Who knows? Maybe he'll stay here!"  
_I doubt that. Besides, then what about Kyoya? Will he confess to me, if he even likes me? Will I confess to him?_ I couldn't help but get a sinking sensation in my stomach that Kyoya would be leaving- for good- in two days…and I knew I didn't have the courage to confess to him.


	8. Confessed

**Author Note: Already one sentence into the chapter and already I'm poking at the fourth wall. Oh, and I'll update again tomorrow.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 7- Confessed:**

**Madison:**

_Sometimes I feel like if I was in a fanfiction written by someone that my character's point of view wouldn't be written very often because my writer would forget about me. _I shook my head slightly, _nah, who's crazy enough to write a fanfic about me? And what fanfic would I be in? Probably one that's an Ouran fic if it's written by Alex. I would write myself in an Inuyasha fic….Alex would be in it too. Alex and I, if we ever wrote fanfics (which we are guilty of) that has OCs based on us then we would defiantly include the other person in it too. _

I blinked and saw a hand waving in front of my face- it Hunny.  
"Hehe, Madi-chan, you looked so deep in thought," he giggled.  
"She was day-dreaming," Alex pointed out. I sheepishly smiled,

"Ah…yeah."  
_Speaking of, if this was a fanfic with Ouran, I would defiantly pair up Alex and Kyoya and myself with Mori. Ha, actually now that I think about it- this really is like some fanfic that I or Alex would write. I mean, we have Ouran characters, pairs, and something big- which is them leaving. I do hope that Kyoya confesses to Alex though- he obviously likes her. Heck, he let her sleep in the same bed as him! Even I can barely do that (since she gets up so early), and she's my best friend!_

I smiled though. Today was my date with Mori and I was going to have fun. Alex had managed to convince me to dress up- I let her pick my outfit. The twins wanted to do it- but I would _never_ wear something the twins picked out. Alex, at least, knew what I liked and what I most likely wear. With that said, I was wearing jean shorts that went mid-thigh (ironically enough, they were the ones that Alex had given me because they were too big for her anyway), and a nice black top. The top was black and long-sleeved (the sleeves were a bit baggy) and the top itself was a bit fitting. It had a scoop-neckline and had green accents on the bottom, neckline and at the ends of the sleeves. I didn't even know I had this top.

"Are you ready," Mori- well actually _Takashi-_ asked smoothly. I smiled and nodded.

With that, I said my goodbyes and we headed out on our date.

**Alex:  
**I looked to the twins, _she left me with them…I know them. They love the horror movies. They want to watch a lot more American horror movies while they still can. My only chance is if I can convince them to spy on Madison- sorry Madison, but honestly I would rather spy on your date then sit here, at night, watching horror movies, knowing that when I head to bed, you're still going to be on your date- leaving me alone._

I looked at the twins- who were really into the horror movie that they started before Madison and Mori left.  
"Aren't we going to follow them," I asked smoothly. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. Ritsu looked confused. The twins shrugged,  
"Nah- We would rather finish all these horror movies-"  
"-then go spy on them-"  
"-I mean, we won't be able to watch these when we get back-"  
"-but we always have the opportunity to spy."  
They both turned back to the screen. I got a bit nervous and sat a bit closer to Kyoya.

"Besides Alex-chan," Hunny pointed out, "it's not nice to spy!"

I deflated, _there goes my plan. _I gulped, _well horror movies are awesome when watching them now- with people…I know that I will be in bed, alone, and freaking out- again. _

**Madison: **

I couldn't stop smiling. Takashi knew his way around- even if he didn't really know the town. Only occasionally did he get a tiny bit turned around and I would help out. Still, that was hard to do since I didn't know where we were going. We stopped walking around when we reached the theatre. Takashi smiled faintly and led me inside. It was a really big theatre and I have been there only twice before so far. I wondered what movie we were seeing and how Takashi (or me for that matter) was going to pay. To my surprise, he did pay for the tickets, popcorn, and a large drink for us to share. _Alex must've given him money. Knowing her, she wouldn't expect payment back or anything, but she did it so that I could have a nice date- that's nice of her. _

We were seeing a movie and I couldn't help but hug onto Takashi's arm excitedly when I saw what movie it was, _The Hunger Games._ I smiled and kissed Takashi on the cheek,  
"Thanks Takashi," I chuckled. He blushed faintly and we held hands as we walked to our seats inside the auditorium. I never was a really girly or romantic person- that was usually Alex, surprisingly. But honestly- I loved holding hands with Takashi…because it was _Takashi- my Takashi now._

After the movie, Takashi surprised me again- it was late already, but he took me to the park. It was just nice. It was, I guess that Alex would call it romantic. It was a simple walk in the park at around, I think that it was about eleven or midnight by now (and from how far we were from Alex's home- it would still take us an hour or two to get back if we left now). Still, I loved it. We stopped when we reached the lake. Takashi held my hand tightly and then he moved closer. I watched him and his lips. He got closer to my face and we were just two centimeters apart- our noses were touching. He then gave me a quick peck on the lips and smiled. I blushed, _he kissed me….even if it wasn't one of those cheesy passionate love-confessing kisses that I could picture Alex giving Kyoya…haha._

**Alex:**

I sat in the large bed, cuddled in the blankets. I was in denial. _I am not going to turn on the lights- I am over my fear of the dark…for the most part but I am not turning on the lights- I can do this…I won't go to Kyoya either…I can do this._ I couldn't sleep and when I did, I had nightmares. When I didn't, I kept seeing figures in the darkness.

Finally, I dashed out of bed straight to my room where Kyoya was. I walked in slowly and noticed that, unlike last time, he was asleep. I closed the door softly. I whimpered at the total darkness and went over to his side of the bed- not getting in, just standing beside the bed. I poked at him,  
"Kyoya…" I whispered, trying to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and gave me a dark glare- _ah, he's grumpy. _I didn't care about the glare though. I shifted my weight on my feet,  
"…..Kyoya…can I sleep with you again….please?"  
I looked at him with hopeful eyes and he stared blankly. There was a loud noise outside and I squealed, jumping into the bed and onto Kyoya. I shifted off of him slightly as he sat up, but I was still holding onto him. I whimpered.

I tensed, waiting for him to push me away even if I was scared out of my wits. But he didn't. Instead, I felt his arms hold me closer to him and I buried my face into his chest. I felt my breathing turn into quick, short, breaths. Suddenly, he did push me away slightly- just enough that I could look up at him. He looked…happier than when he first woke up. I think me jumping on him- by accident- was more than enough to get him out of his grump.

He stared into my eyes and I stared back. _His eyes are so…beautiful. _I felt a faint blush on my cheeks and looked away, but I couldn't look away. He had one hand under my chin and he made me look up at him. Then before I could blink, he brought his lips to mine.

I was startled at first and then I relaxed- my fear was gone and now I was…kissing Kyoya Ootori. Passionately. I wasn't sure how long we sat on the bed, _my_ bed, kissing. At first, his kiss was soft but now it had turned into something…_forceful._ Like he wanted to kiss me with everything he had, like…He knew he would be gone soon and he wanted to kiss me as much as he could. _Honestly, I think I'm doing the same thing…I don't want this to end._


	9. Should I Stay or Should I Go

**Author Note: Yes, I know it's short and I am sorry and don't kill me (I'll also upload the next chapter/epilogue)**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 8- Should I Stay or Should I go:**

** Alex:  
**The next morning, when I woke up, I was still in Kyoya's arms. I wished he didn't have to go. I wanted to stay here, in his arms. Where it was warm and safe. Where I felt _loved._ I closed my eyes again and only opened them when I felt his fingers going through my hair. He kissed my forehead. I looked at him a bit amused,  
"For once, you're not grumpy in the morning."  
"It's hard to be grumpy when I wake up to a beautiful woman beside me," he said softly as he nuzzled into my hair. I felt my face heat up a tiny bit.

I held onto him tighter,  
"Kyoya…are you going to leave with the hosts?"  
He sighed,  
"Alex…I have to. I have a family back there and I wish…I wish I could stay."  
I felt tears in my eyes,  
"I…I wish you could stay too."  
I took deep breaths so I couldn't end up crying. Kyoya looked at me and then he pulled me closer,  
"…You can cry…"  
With that, I did cry. I cried into his neck and I didn't care about anything else. I wanted, _needed _him to stay. He had to stay. There wouldn't be a happy ending if he left. _No, this isn't a fanfiction story and this isn't a movie. He leaves. I get heartbroken. I get sad. That's life. _At that dark thought, my expression changed slightly to something darker. Kyoya narrowed his eyes,  
"Alex," he said sternly "I promise you…It will be okay. You will find someone here, someone who will love you just as much as I do."

_That's exactly what my ex said when he left and broke my heart. What makes you any different? Wait did he just-_

"You…?"

He nodded,  
"I love you, Alex. It's irrational since I just met you. It throws everything I know and live by out the window…but I can't deny it. I love you, Alex."  
I couldn't help it, I smiled. I kissed him,

"I love you too…"  
**Madison:  
**I woke up to someone playing with my hair. I smiled at Mori as I opened up my eyes. He was too much of a gentleman to sleep in the bed with me (Alex wasn't there since she was with Kyoya), and I would feel bad if he did. So, I guessed her just decided to come in here to wake me up. _Sweet._

He chuckled slightly and I smiled. I kissed his cheek,  
"Good morning!"

He ruffled my hair and then he looked sad.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"…."

I blinked,_ oh…today is…the day. Should he stay or should he go?_

"Takashi….are you…going to leave with them?"

He looked at me sadly, but he nodded 'yes.'

**Alex:  
**As I got the spell that was in the bowl, _technically it's more like a potion,_ from the fridge, Kyoya stared at me. I noticed that Mori and Madison seemed really sad too. They wouldn't leave each other's sides. I looked at Kyoya and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as I handed him the bowl and the last ingredients,  
"You can do it. If Madison and I are here- we might get transported too…we'll be outside."  
Kyoya looked heartbroken, but he nodded. With that Madison and I gave one last kiss to our boyfriends- even if it was for a night. Then left. When we came back- the bowl was empty and the hosts, Ritsu, and most importantly- our boyfriends….were gone.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

_When I told Madison about my theories- about there being other versions of us in each dimension, _

_There was anther theory I didn't discuss with her. _

_At least, I didn't tell her until after the boys left.  
See, I think that when everything's balanced,_

_And everyone is where they're supposed to be,_

_I think that our 'twins' so to speak,  
Meet the same people we do,_

_Just their dimension's version of that person.  
I think sometimes maybe that person,  
__Has a different name,  
But it's still the same person._

_And if we date, or marry, a guy  
In another dimension, my 'twin' dates, or marries,  
That version of the same guy,_

_At the same moment that I do._

**Alex:  
**I wasn't happy and I was still frowning even when I got to Japan. My parents had just called me to meet them in Japan. Apparently, they're staying there a bit longer than planned and they want me with them. _I just left the guy that I am sure I kind of loved and what do they do? Ship me to Japan without a care in the world. _  
"Hey cheer up," Madison whispered. My scowl softened, _at least they let me bring Madison along…scratch that- at least her parents let her come._

Madison was a bit happier than I was. But I knew that deep inside- she was just as sad as I was. She just didn't show it as clearly. She hid behind her laughter and jokes. I hid behind my cold exterior and emotionless mask.

"Alex! Check this out!"

She pointed to the cherry blossom trees. I smiled faintly. Then we saw the sign- written in English, _Welcome, Madison and Alex! _

"I take it that's the guy your parents sent," Madison chuckled. I shrugged and we headed over.

We stopped in front of a large building and got out of the limo/car. We both stared at it.  
"You're parents…?"  
"No," I explained, "this is where they're doing business at."  
"A hospital?"  
"Yes. A partnership between businesses."

Madison stuck out her tongue. I glared slightly and she stuck it back in.

"Can I go…explore then? Why you meet up with your parents?"

"Will you find your way back?"  
"Eventually."

I sighed, _good enough,  
"_Very well."

She smiled and happily left the hospital- _I wish I could leave too._ Mom and Dad greeted me with smiles,

"Alex! So good to see you!"

Dad gave me a brief hug,  
"We have someone we want you to meet."

I looked at them confused.  
"Our business partners have a son your age. And we agreed to let him show you around," Dad said. They stepped aside just a guy my age walked forward. He was a bit tall, had black hair, and dark eyes covered by glasses. He looked at me a bit coldly, but…_no way._

"My name is Shadō Kingu Ootori," he said formally. I looked at him slightly amused. He sighed,  
"Yes, I am well aware my name means Shadow King."  
"Please to meet you," I greeted and I meant it.

_Kyoya Ootori, you left me. But now I met this dimension's you and how ironic that his name is Shadow King. _He led me out of the building and away from my parents just as my phone vibrated.

"Pardon me," I said politely as I looked at the message.

_From Madison-_

_You'll never guess who I just met. _

I looked to Shado/Kyoya amused and then back at my phone.

_To Madison-_

_Takashi._

_From Madison-_

_HOW DID YOU KNOW?_

_To Madison-_

_Lucky guess…and I just met my Kyoya._

I looked back to Shado/Kyoya,

"Where shall we?"

He looked at me a bit coldly, but then his expression softened as if he was thinking he just met the love of his life. _Maybe he's not that far off._

"Perhaps…a horror movie?"

_Oh boy._


End file.
